Zack Whrenburg: The Love Story!
by LilNate03
Summary: This is a M rated story for Zack Whrenburg owned by Celrock being in a relationship with Starr Pickles who is owns by me and while secretly in a relationship with Cree Carmichael who is owns by me. Would Tommy Pickles and The Rugrats find out about Zack having affair with Starr? Would Starr find out that Zack was cheating the whole time? P.S There some Nude Sex scene in this.


**Zack Whrenburg:**

 **The Love Story**

Written by: LilNate03

Idea story by: LilNate03

Owed by Zack: Celrock

Owned by Starr and Cree: LilNate03

The Rugrats: Owned by Nickelodeon and Klasky & Cuspo

Jesse Barrow owned by: JesseBarrowStories

 _Chapter 1. Happily Marriage_

It's been over a month now when I finally married the love of my life, Starr Pickles. Starr and I knew each other since we were babies. Starr has always have crush on me when we was younger but, I never didn't. I didn't look at her like that. My crush and love has always been Kimi. Kimi was different, she was kind, funny and always great with adventure.

Kimi and I have actually dated a quite a while but, realize we really didn't have that connection or a spark between us. We decided that we both should break up and become friends. So, I became single as I want to look for the right girl and I eventually did. It was Starr all alone. When I came back to Reptar City at Wheeling, Virginia.. I look at how hot and sexy that Starr has gotten.

Starr has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, her beautiful blonde hair, the finniest ass boobs you ever seen and has nice ass on her. I would do anything to tap that ass and have sex with Starr and I did. I wouldn't forget the time when Starr invited me over to her house when her parents and her brothers were gone.

I was just wearing a grey tank top with a black Jogger "Chicago Bulls" pants that has a red "23" on the left side while the "Chicago Bull with the Bull Symbol" was on the right side with a pair of black socks and a red/white/black sandals. It was early in the morning but, I will do anything to get between Starr's legs and give her pleasure and treat her like a woman like she should be treated.

Starr was wearing her short blue/pink sleeping gown as she look incredible beautiful on. Starr even welcome me with a kissed. We both planned to stay home so we can spend time with each other. I know this is wrong when I'm about to have sex with best friend's little sister but, I love Starr and she loves me.

" Come sit on the couch while I pleasure you with a blowjob." Starr grinned as she hold my hands and moving me forward toward the living room while I shut the door from behind.

Starr and I was still making out as I made it to the chair where Grandpa Lou always seats at. Starr looks at me while I stare at her beautiful blue eyes as I look at her when she was baby on Rugrats and until now becoming a beautiful girl. Me and Starr are just two teens doing some crazy stuff like having sex which it's normal. But, I make sure I got my condom ready before having sex with her.

Starr pulls down my black Jogger "Chicago Bulls" pants down along with my green boxers as she only sees my eight inch penis. It was sort of weird at first but, this is just only the two of us not nobody else around.

Starr stroke on my cock with her hands as she looks at me with a smile on her face and I smile back at her. Starr is very beautiful and sexy. I really felt bad that Starr has to wait for me all these years but now we both have a chance opportunity to be together.

" You want me suck on your cock?" Starr smiled.

I nodded my head, " Of course, I trust you and only you. I love you Starr Pickles. Always." I finally told Starr how I really felt.

Starr smiled as she open her mouth and put her mouth on my cock while she was sucking it. I moaned as I look up in the air and realize myself. I know Tommy wouldn't like it at all but, who cares! Tommy has always been fake toward me and other OC's. Tommy is a very selfish punk and it's time for me to be happy with someone I care about.

Starr gave me the best blowjob ever! I didn't have to worried about anything. I really care about this woman a lot. I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want to bang Starr in the ass.

" Maybe we should take this to the bed." I offered as I smiled at Starr.

" I don't have a condom for you and I'm not on birth controls pills yet." Starr warn me with a scared look on her face as she was very nervous being pregnant and I understand that clearly.

" Don't sweat it, I got a pack of condom here." I let Starr know as I smile at her which we kissed again until I lift her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Me and Starr are going to have sex for the first time.

To Be Continued or Not.

[ It's up to Celrock if she want me to continue this story or not. I want her approval because I borrowed her OC's Zack. I know it's a little extreme but, hey, Teenagers do crazy like that.

I hope you guys enjoy!]


End file.
